Does Memory Determine Identity?
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: An amnesiac Izaya story... Warning does contain yaoi... OC/Izaya and Shizuo/Izaya, who will win his heart in the end?
1. Love at First Sight?

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Sometimes I wonder what is the point of coming to Tokyo sure my father died, but I was never close to the bastard oh well at least he did something right and left me the family business." A rather handsome man who looked to be in his early twenties murmured to himself.

He was about six feet tall, had dark brown hair that was trimmed neatly at the top with few longer strands of hair falling around his face and over his bright emerald colored eyes.

His physic was quite fit, but not overly muscular so he did not look ridiculous in regular clothing, he looked most comfortable in his all black suit with the only splash of color being a crimson tie and handkerchief in his lapel.

He was just about to head back to his hotel where he was staying when a dark shadow in the alleyway caught his attention. "Great I'm going to get mugged due to my curiosity." He sighed stepping into the alley upon closer inspection of the dark mass it was in the shape of a person.

"Sir, are you alright?" The dark haired man knelt down quite shocked to find an unconscious person left behind a dumpster. He looked over the young man no older than himself in front of him pale complexion colored in bruises and bleeding from the back of the head.

He was dressed in all black with a peculiar dark parka and pair of silver rings on his index fingers, quickly checking his pockets for any ID, he found none. Looking down he saw blood on the man's hands, "You're a fighter I give you that." He chuckled humorlessly.

Thinking nothing of it, he gently picked up the man bridal style and carried him to his hotel room, careful to take the back entrance for employees as not to be seen to avoid unwanted questions.

Luck was on his side as he was able to get to his hotel suite unseen well besides maybe on a hotel security camera and since there wasn't any security guards or police banging down his door he assumed he was safe for the moment.

"Let's get you cleaned up and those wounds taken care of." The emerald eyed man smiled gently as went to work on the nameless stranger.

"I must be a fool you could be some sort of psychopath and I'm helping you, but something tells me calling the police might be a mistake. Guess that's my father's influence." He said the last part bitterly as he quickly took care of his injured guest's wounds.

It was only a few minutes later that his newly patched up guest regained consciousness and he instantly fell in love with those sparkling crimson eyes. "Hello can you tell me your name and what happened to you." He asked eager to hear this man's voice.

"Who are you?" A soft silken voice pleasantly filled his ears. "I am Kisuke Kenichi and what's your name?" The emerald eyed man now known as Kisuke smiled however it faded when he saw the panicked and confused look on his crimson eyed dark angel's face.

"Shh… don't worry if you can't remember right now we'll call you something else and as for what happened don't fret you're safe now. Name… how about Akai Metsuki because of your beautiful red eyes." Kisuke grinned as the newly named Akai blushed slightly.

"So want to get cleaned up, I'll get you some clothes to change into alright?" Kisuke suggested as Akai nodded his head slowly going into what looked to be the bathroom. "Careful of your head injury and I'll be back soon." Kisuke called out from the bedroom.

Journeying into the hotel's lobby he entered the clothing's store luckily he decided to book a rather luxurious hotel for his trip. "He's rather thin." Kisuke muttered as he picked out a few items he was sure that would fit Akai, paid for them, and quickly went back to his suite.

"Hey there feeling better after a nice shower, I picked out some things hope you like them." Kisuke smiled as he handed the bag to Akai who smiled shyly back and went back to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later he came out in a red long sleeve turtle neck and form fitting black jeans. "You look great Akai." Kisuke complimented earning another blush from his crimson eyed crush noticing he kept the rings on, must have been out of an unconscious habit.

"Thank you, I… I looked in the mirror in the bathroom you know it's quite strange to look into it and not recognize the person staring back at you. But for some reason I wasn't afraid only strangely annoyed." Akai whispered.

"It's a bit weird, but it could be just frustration you don't remember anything about yourself so you're angry." Kisuke said.

"So what's next?" Akai asked as Kisuke looked confused at the question. "Well this is obviously a hotel suite so you don't necessarily live here you have an overnight bag so you'll be leaving soon, I didn't have any identification on me and you haven't made any suggestion in calling the police so I gather you didn't want to contact them." Akai deduced displaying high levels of intelligence before blushing it appears he was a bit shocked at his own words.

"Are you sure you aren't a cop?" Kisuke chuckled nervously. "No just observant or as far as I can tell I'm no cop, if I was then I would carry some sort of identification to being a cop on my person, no police officer leaves their homes without it unless it was taken and again I see no reason for anyone to take it." Akai replied almost nervously, he was a bit afraid of his own thoughts at the moment.

"You're quite intelligent and you're right I'm not staying here long in fact I'm heading for home tomorrow morning so do you want me to take you to a police station?" Kisuke asked rather reluctantly.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea… if it's all the same I stay here with you. I have a bad feeling about going to the police." Akai smiled shyly earning a shock and hopeful look from Kisuke.

"You helped me when you didn't have to, if you actually kidnapped me I would have been bound and not allowed the freedom you've given me so I assume I'm safe with you." Akai smiled.

"What about any friends and family?" Kisuke asked. "I can't remember anything about myself all I know is you, as I said before I feel safe with you, and going out there alone with no memories terrifies me. Besides how do we know I'm even from here, I could have been a traveler just like you and got mugged. I can't do anything without my memories…" Akai paused.

"Maybe it is best if I stay with you for now, maybe my memories will return in the morning and this whole conversation will be pointless but for now let's not concern ourselves about anything until the morning." Akai suggested as a tired yawn soon followed.

"You're right anyway I hope you don't mind sleeping in those clothes I didn't think to get some sleepwear." Kisuke said sheepishly. "It's alright their comfortable enough." Akai crawled under the covers, lying on one side of the bed.

"How about I'll sleep in my clothes too it's only fair." Kisuke grinned as he took off his jacket and tie and lied down on the other side of the bed. "You're too kind." Akai sighed as he yawned once more before going to sleep.

"You're wrong about that Akai I'm not kind at all… I'm a rather selfish man." Kisuke murmured to himself before falling asleep.

X

X

* * *

X

X

It was early in the morning when Kisuke's alarm on his cell phone went off, quickly waking up and turning it off he noticed he couldn't move his left arm he looked over to see Akai's arms wrapped around his arm, cuddling against him.

"A cuddlier, huh… I could get use to this feeling waking up with someone beside me." Kisuke whispered. "I could too." Akai whispered back, smiling up at Kisuke who blushed at being heard.

"Sneaky little thing aren't you?" Kisuke mocked admonished pulling away slightly. "I wouldn't know… there are no new memories today." Akai sighed a bit disappointed not being able to tell if it was from his lack of memories or from the separation.

"Come with me." Kisuke said boldly. "I know I'm being stupid asking a total stranger, an amnesiac to just up and travel back home with me, but ever since I saw you wake up I felt a connection. I never really believed in love at first sight, but the more I talk to you the more I fall in love with you." He said passionately knowing this could end with either Akai coming with him or him leaving for home alone.

"… Don't worry so much Kisuke I'm going with you." Akai placed his hand over top of Kisuke's and held it gently.

X

X

* * *

X

X

It seemed like it took no time at all for them both freshen up, check out of the hotel, and to grab a taxi. "Um don't I need money for a plane ticket or some kind of ID?" Akai asked.

"I guess I should have told you, you won't need any of that for now." Kisuke said sheepishly as the taxi took them to airstrip. After a bit of walking they reached a private jet.

"Yeah I should have explained this but money isn't really a problem for me." He said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I can see that." Akai said in a deadpan manner before an easygoing smile came across his face as they boarded the jet.

"Well of all the nice guys to rescue me I was rescued by a rich one, how lucky of me." Akai chuckled humorously, which made Kisuke happy.

He was worried discovering his wealth would change how Akai looked and acted with him, most people did when he tried to get close to him or people who try to get close to him because of his money.

"Let me explain I am CEO and owner of Ken Technologies, a multi-billionaire." Kisuke informed as Akai only smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much you're still the knight in dark clothing that rescued me, being a multi-billionaire and owner of a company will not change that, how did you ever get so successful with such a hesitant personality." Akai teased making Kisuke smile.

"You're something else Akai." Kisuke chuckled huskily as they were soon informed by the pilot over the intercom that they were preparing for take-off. "Do you need anything, sirs?" The attendant asked politely.

"Not at the moment, thank you." Kisuke replied as Akai merely shook his head, for some reason he only felt comfortable with Kisuke. Kisuke quickly picked up on this and gently stroked Akai's black hair softly being sure not to aggravate his head injury.

Soon the jet took off into the air and they were both on their way to Kyoto unbeknownst to them, Akai's disappearance was not completely unnoticed.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Something's off…" A tall blond hair young man murmured to his dread-locked companion. "What's up Shizuo you seem worried about something?" Tom asked.

"It's probably nothing, but for some reason the air is a bit clearer today." Shizuo said ambiguously so much so not even he knew what he meant by that as he saw the confused look on Tom's face only offering a shrug as explanation.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	2. Taking a Chance

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Two Years Later]

"I can't believe he just up and left without a word, it's been two years since I last talked to him. You know I don't think I was a very good friend to him at times." Shinra murmured.

[Was he even a good friend to you?] Celty asked she knew Shinra was most likely Izaya's only friend and for the most part Shinra only had Shizuo and Izaya as friends.

"He could be at times, with Izaya it was hard to tell what he was truly feeling. However he was one of reasons my 'practice' was so successful, his connections were out of this world his reach was longer than one would think for someone so young and on his own. Just saying his name could get you in the door and protect you." Shinra said almost wistfully.

[Or get you shoved out of doors and get you killed, Izaya did have enemies.] Celty reminded Shinra.

"Yes, but don't we all no one goes through life without making an enemy or two… but for all of his faults he always kept in contact with me and his sisters, even though their relationship was a bit strange they cared for each other in their own way." Shinra sighed placing his head in his hand.

[You're right luckily he set up a trust to keep everything in his apartment and his network running his secretary is taking care of things in his absence with us helping him there is also Mr. Shiki surprisingly enough.] Celty agreed it was amazing that Mr. Shiki actually wanted to help them.

"Well Izaya never said it aloud, but he admired Mr. Shiki and there was no secret that the man valued Izaya's talents, it never hurts to have someone on the outside helping out." Shinra commented about to take a sip of his tea when there was a knock on the door.

Quickly putting on her helmet Celty answered the door only to find Shizuo on the other side with another surprising guest, Shiki. [Come on in.] Celty let them into the apartment, and if she had a head she would've had a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Shizuo, Mr. Shiki what's going on? Why are you both here?" Shinra asked. "We ran into each other on the way here, as far as I know our business is unrelated." Shiki said as he glanced at Shizuo, he never had a problem with the 'Monster of Ikebukuro', but he was not particularly fond of him either.

"Just dislocated my shoulder again I kind of threw a van at a guy, pissed me off he mentioned the flea in my face saying I killed him or something." Shizuo muttered. "Izaya isn't dead, as far I as know nothing could kill that bastard." He added using one hand to grab and light his cigarette.

"I know you didn't kill Izaya, but he hasn't been seen in two years and you were always claiming you were going to kill him. It was lucky we convinced his sisters not to file a missing person's report or the police would look to you as suspect number one. Anyway any word on Izaya, Mr. Shiki?" Shinra asked.

"Maybe, there are rumors circling around about some hotshot who is delving into both legitimate businesses and the underground, this man's name is Kisuke Kenichi. His father was Yusuke Kenichi that name rings a bell?" Shiki said as Shinra looked alarmed for a moment.

"He was one of, if not the top Yakuza boss out of Kyoto, his power was starting to stretch to Tokyo. He was killed in a hit two years ago most likely his growing power was the reason for his death, his son was named the successor don't tell me Kisuke Kenichi is his son." Shinra said nervously readjusting his glasses.

"Yes, as far as anyone knew Kisuke stayed out of the family business however without Yusuke there was a large hole and rival families, organizations, and even members within Yusuke's branch were at war so Kisuke swooped in and cleaned everything up however the main reason for this swift and silent takeover was due to this mysterious man who came out of nowhere, Kisuke's right-hand man and lover, Akai Metsuki." Shiki explained.

"What does it have to with the louse?" Shizuo asked a bit pissed off that his shoulder was being ignored for story time with a Yakuza boss, not that it hurt, it was just annoying.

"The mysterious lover is described to be both beautiful and deadly, highly intelligent, master at manipulation with long black hair and crimson eyes, in his mid-twenties, and quite talented with anything sharp." Shiki said while producing a picture of Kisuke walking in the park with his lover Akai both looking quite happy, as he held it out for all to see.

[It's Izaya!] Celty gasped. "Wait a second you mean Izaya just up and vanished to be with some guy, he left everything he knew to basically elope!" Shinra shouted.

"Don't know, but that's him. No one can get close to either of them without going through proper channels, Akai or rather Izaya is fiercely protective of Kisuke the last guy who intended to harm Kisuke was in ICU for nine months and still is in mental and physical therapy." Shiki said as a shiver went down everyone's spines.

"It still doesn't add up, you're saying that Akai… Izaya came into the picture suddenly as in two years ago suddenly." Shinra questioned. "Exactly, either this Kisuke has some real dirt on Izaya or he really did fall in love, I doubt any amount of dirt in the world would make him risk his life for someone." Shiki chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, but Izaya being in love that's a concept I can't wrap my head around." Shizuo snorted. "We can find out for ourselves I decided to extend an invitation to Kisuke and where he goes Izaya goes it was only by chance I obtained this information." Shiki said.

[How did you get it?] Celty asked. "One of my guys was visiting some family when he spotted Izaya he tried to get closer, but he had some guards with him not that he needed them, but it appears Kisuke in his own right is rather possessive, my guy was the one who followed them and took the picture just to be sure it was really him." Shiki chuckled.

[After two years we finally found him.] Celty sighed. "That's if Kisuke accepts the invitation, his father was killed because of business with Tokyo however I'm sure the Awakusu wasn't responsible and safer to do business with, if this guy wants to expand or at least form an alliance he'll come." Shinra theorized.

"Right and it's not bad to do so anyway the Kenichi Branch is a powerful organization and alliance isn't a bad idea I just thought I tell you the good news you are his friends after all." Shiki said as he let himself out only just hearing Shizuo's shouts of anger and denial about being Izaya's friend earning a chuckle from Shiki as he went down the elevator.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Relax Shizuo I'm sure Mr. Shiki was just kidding." Shinra tried to pacify the angry blond. "No wonder the flea got along with him, they're both smart-ass bastards!" Shizuo growled.

[Calm down, what's with you… you've been angrier in these two years then you've ever been in your entire life.] Celty commented.

"Yeah before when a guy pissed you off you would just throw a street sign or toss a vending machine now it's cars, trucks, and vans I hate to say this, but maybe your run-ins with Izaya helped with your stress rather than made it worse." Shinra sighed as he quickly fixed Shizuo's arm.

[I'm sure things will go back to normal once Izaya is back then you can go chasing him through Ikebukuro like you used to.] Celty sighed.

"That's if Izaya wants to go back to the way things were, if he has started a new life for the sake of love who am I to judge or get in the way, I just want answers maybe reconnect." Shinra said softly as both Shizuo and Celty only looked at him in silence.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So do you think it's worthwhile to pay Tokyo a visit do you wish to go back?" Kisuke asked Akai who had just delivered the invitation to him at his office.

Akai had change since then, choosing to let his hair grow out until it reached down to his waist in a silken waterfall, still quite fond of the blood-red turtleneck Kisuke bought him that day he chooses to a similar kind.

He also wore black slacks that conformed to his long slender legs, shin-length black leather boots, knee-length leather trench coat most likely lined with all sorts of knives and sharp weapons that had crimson colored fur-trim on the hood, and a pair of black leather gloves he kept in his pocket unless he was in need of them.

But one thing remained the same were the pair of silver rings were still on his index fingers, the only thing linked to his past.

"It's worth a look the Awakusu is not your average Yakuza group they are rather intelligent and they're not likely to double cross people since they don't believe in burning bridges as it were, they have a modern almost business-like attitude." Akai informed.

"I see the members are very loyal as well, I hear they're allowed to hold personal likes and dislikes as long as it doesn't affect the organization. Very well, it's not likely the Awakusu was the group who killed my father, and I do wish to expand my 'businesses' to Tokyo so to Ikebukuro we go then." Kisuke smiled stepping away from his desk and wrapped his arms around Akai tightly.

"Kisuke I don't regret my decision to come with you, I doubt anything in Ikebukuro will catch my interest." Akai smiled gently and pulled Kisuke into a deep kiss.

"I'm worried you may have had a lover back in Ikebukuro, if I was that person I would wait for someone like you." Kisuke sighed as he caressed Akai's face.

"This is why you would be so lost without me you're such a worrywart." Akai giggled, pulling out of Kisuke's hold teasingly. "Come on let's go home and pack for the trip, we'll be back before you know it." He winked as he practically skipped out of the office.

"It is funny how you grew to be this strong person when you seemed so unsure and afraid two years ago. That's what I love about you Akai." Kisuke whispered to himself, soon following Akai never knowing he heard him.

"_You're wrong Kisuke, I'm scared to death to return to Ikebukuro, but if I don't face this I will wonder that even if my memories somehow returned will my love remain the same, after two years of no memories I have a feeling my memories are attached to Ikebukuro_." Akai mused.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	3. What Was Lost Wasn't Found

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

X

X

* * *

X

X

[One Week Later]

"So why am I here again, I had to take off work for this?" Shizuo asked as sat in Shinra's apartment with Shinra and Celty.

[Mr. Shiki confirmed with us that Kisuke Kenichi accepted the meeting scheduled for today they are meeting at a neutral site, Russia Sushi in about thirty minutes we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to see Izaya.] Celty replied.

"Damn right I do I want to know what the flea's game is this time." Shizuo muttered, as Shinra sighed while shaking his head, he feared those two will forever be enemies.

"Then let's go we don't want to be late, we can't attend the meeting, but there's no reason for us not to be allowed inside the restaurant." Shinra grinned as they left.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So Shiki you really think he's going to show?" Akabayashi asked as he fiddled with his cane. "He already accepted the invitation." Shiki murmured as he sipped his tea Simon served him; both of them were setting in one of the private rooms of Russia Sushi.

"No not this Kisuke guy, Izaya you're hoping this Akai Metsuki is him, right… you know I liked the kid a bit crazy, but who isn't in this world." Akabayashi chuckled.

"Yeah I can't lie to you I am hoping Akai is Izaya, he is the best informant in Japan with him gone we had to rely on some second-rate informants that aren't as correct or quick." Shiki said knowing that wasn't what Akabayashi was getting at.

"And you miss him, admit it." Akabayashi smirked only to get one in return. A few moments later Kisuke and Akai arrived in a black SUV with tinted windows.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to meet like this, I wanted to at least look over the place check if this isn't a setup." Akai sighed looked at the sheepish Kisuke who rubbed the back of his head.

"And you were telling me not to worry so much I have you that's all the protection I need, hey wait outside but try not to gather attention if you hear screams then come in." Kisuke joked to his two bodyguards who just remained stone faced.

"Kai, Kei ignore the idiot let's go Kisuke." Akai sighed as Kisuke exited the SUV helping Akai out by taking his hand though he probably only did it to be a gentleman as Akai rolled his eyes but took the hand offered to him.

It was then Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo arrived to see Akai climbing out the SUV his ruby colored eyes locking on them. "IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he ripped out a stop sign and hurled it at Akai and Kisuke.

"Shizuo, no!" Shinra shouted in shock as it looked as if Izaya wasn't going to react however in a blink of an eye and flash of silver the stop sign was in several pieces lying harmlessly on the ground.

[Doesn't Izaya normally just dodge them?] Celty wrote out to Shinra who was equally surprised. During all this Shiki and Akabayashi came out of the restaurant and saw it all both taking it in stride, but very curious.

"I surely hope this man isn't with you Mr. Shiki." Akai said frostily never taking his eyes off Shizuo, his cold tone going down most of their spines. "Not at all." Shiki replied interested to see what happens next, it seems Izaya did not remember any of them, the lack of recognition in his eyes was clear.

"Very good then, I'll be back love." Akai said to Kisuke who nodded his head smirking he enjoys seeing his lover in action.

"I would have forgiven you if you only targeted me however you gotten Kisuke involved so proper punishment has to be delivered." Akai smiled a beautiful and deadly smile.

"Oh we'll get to see the infamous Akai at work I've heard rumors about his skills." Akabayashi grinned excited as Celty grabbed Shinra and dragged him away from Shizuo who already yanked out another street sign.

With a flick of his wrists a pair of black handled lethal looking daggers launched from his sleeves and into his hands in one fluid motion, as he got into fighting stance. "Very nice, looks like Izaya learned some tricks while he was away." Akabayashi whistled in appreciation.

Wasting no time Shizuo threw the street sign at Akai, quickly grabbing another charging at him with impressive speed however to Akai it was like he was moving in slow motion as he sliced the sign apart, met the distance between them, sliced the other sign in Shizuo's hand in half before crossing his blades at Shizuo's neck.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, I don't enjoy taking lives besides there are far too many witnesses." Akai smiled which only infuriated Shizuo jumped back grabbing a garbage can throwing it at Akai who dodged by jumping up, flipping into the air, and then land behind Shizuo slicing across his back.

Despite having a bleeding back it did nothing to deter Shizuo tried to his hand in fighting barehanded. "Big mistake close quarters combat is another specialty of my Akai." Kisuke said rather smugly.

"If you hadn't noticed Shizuo is quite strong." Shinra said as he and Celty had made their way over to Kisuke, Shiki, and Akabayashi who stood in front of Russia Sushi watching the fight.

"Strength doesn't matter if you can't hit anything." Kisuke said as they all turned to see Akai returned his daggers up his sleeves in another effortless motion, reaching into his pockets, and put on his leather gloves without failing to dodge Shizuo's strikes.

"You are quite strong I can feel the pressure around your punches and kicks, but you lack something…" Akai smirked he hit Shizuo in several places on his body in what seemed random before flipping away.

It was when Shizuo went to go after Akai he found he couldn't move just before his knees buckled and he hit the ground. "Pressure points I see." Shinra said as he had no idea such a thing would work on Shizuo.

"I will undo what I did only if you tell me why you attacked me." Akai asked as he calmly stood before Shizuo who was struggling to get up. "This is something we always do flea, I throw things at you and you usually dodge or run away, the fighting back is new." Shizuo grunted.

"I know you?" Akai raised an eyebrow as Shinra sighed. "Listen Akai your name is really Izaya Orihara you're an information broker out of Shinjuku who comes to Ikebukuro to do business and occasionally fight with Shizuo, you're our friend my name is Shinra and this is Celty." Shinra interjected.

"I see, so I really am from here I was afraid of that." Akai sighed looking at Kisuke who looked a bit alarmed. "Well that's a shame really because I don't care." He added shocking everyone.

"I have no memories of this place all I know now is Kisuke and the home I made in Kyoto besides the life I had here doesn't sound like something I want to go back to. You didn't mention any family, a lover, or other friends." Akai stated as he bent down over Shizuo and undid the locked pressure points before walking back over to Kisuke.

"Please tell me Mr. Shiki do we truly have any business here or was this a ploy to get Akai here?" Kisuke asked heatedly turning to glare at the man. "Oh we have business I just was curious to see if Izaya or do you prefer Akai could handle Shizuo still." Shiki replied with a smirk.

"As well as the fact he used to work with us, but seeing how he now works for you an alliance is the only way we can use his services, I see you haven't lost your touch as an informant." Shiki said to Akai.

"I prefer Akai and yes information is something I love to dabble in." Akai chuckled. "And who knew that you turned into such a tough guy, I'm Akabayashi by the way no wonder you earned such a reputation in such a short time." Akabayashi laughed.

"Damn it you're just going to pretend that Izaya Orihara does not exist!" Shizuo yelled as Celty helped him to his feet as he was finally able to move. "Why do you care as far as I'm concern we're enemies?" Akai replied with a glare, it was strange seeing Izaya express his emotions honestly.

"What about your sisters?" Shinra asked. "I have sisters, well this is news to me very well I'll reconnect with them I'm sure they can come visit me in Kyoto." Akai said casually as if on cue a pair of twin girls ran through the crowd.

"We heard he was here, the internet was all abuzz!" Mairu shouted as they locked eyes with Izaya. "Izaya-nii… here." Kururi said softly as they ran over to him and hugged him tightly. [Izaya-nii, you're really here.]

"Of course I am." Akai said to Kururi which startled him, he understood what she meant even though she said only two words. "You can understand her then, maybe you're recovering your memories after all." Shinra commented with a pleased smile.

"Listen Mairu, Kururi I go by Akai now and I want you two to meet Kisuke, my lover he's been taking care of me." Akai said as no one failed in noticing he knew their names even though no one told him.

"Well he is handsome." Mairu smirked as Kisuke blushed a bit. "So you going to tell us what's going on?" She asked Akai.

"Kisuke." Akai looked at Kisuke pleadingly as Kisuke sighed. "Go, I'll handle the meeting reconnect with your sisters I'll be fine with just Kai and Kei." Kisuke said as Akai smiled brilliantly before kissing him deeply earning a few blushes and shocked looks.

"You're the best, let's go you two." Akai said as they went into restaurant, getting a booth in the back so they could talk in private. "Shall we gentlemen?" Kisuke smiled as he motioned to Kai and Kei who followed Kisuke, Shiki, and Akabayashi inside Russia Sushi.

"What the hell just happened?" Shizuo wondered aloud. [I don't think Izaya wants anything to do with his old life.] Celty replied.

"But why though, what's he afraid of?" Shinra asked he wanted his friend back. "Maybe we just need to figure out how he lost his memory in the first place and find a way to fix the flea." Shizuo suggested as both Shinra and Celty looked shocked at his idea.

"That's actually a good idea… um not that you can't come up with those." Shinra said nervously as his comment earned a heated glare.

[Only Izaya and Kisuke may know what happened to him.] Celty said. "Well not true Izaya might tell his sisters. Maybe Shizuo can bribe them with Kasuka to get info out of them." Shinra smiled.

"Leave him out of this!" Shizuo shouted. [Please we need to find out what happened this might be the only way I don't think Izaya wants anything to do with us.] Celty said trying to calm down Shizuo.

"Alright fine, but only because this new flea pisses me off more than the old one did." Shizuo muttered with a slight blush.

What he didn't say to them was seeing Izaya after so long he thought all he was going to feel was that age-old hatred he had, but the moment he saw him step out of the SUV, their eyes locking on one another he felt relieved almost happy to know he was alive.

"_Why was that_?" Shizuo thought grabbing a cigarette trying to calm down.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	4. Reunions You Have to Love Them Right?

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So what's the deal Akai-nii where have you been all this time and what have you been doing?" Mairu asked as she, Kururi, and Akai sat in a restaurant booth in the back to offer a bit of privacy.

"Well it started two years ago Kisuke found me injured in an alleyway somewhere between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku or at least that's what he told me. He took me to his hotel room and nursed my injuries, when I woke up I had no memories of the past." Akai explained as the girls became troubled by this revelation.

"You see I didn't find out until later that the reason he didn't take me to a hospital or the police was because of his father's reputation. Kisuke's father was the head of a Yakuza syndicate, which he is now in charge of. I had no memories of my past and I must admit it was as if we fell in love at first sight as unbelievable as it sounds." Akai said sighing nostalgically.

"So when Kisuke told me he was returning to Kyoto I went with him, it was only through Mr. Shiki's invitation that I am now back in Ikebukuro, but once our business is concluded here we will be returning to Kyoto." Akai said firmly.

"I… we understand, but tell us are you happy truly happy?" Kururi said softly as both Akai and Mairu looked to their sister in shock that she spoke at all, Mairu usually did the talking for the both of them.

"Yes I am Kisuke is a good man despite his faults he has taken care of me, loved me, and I love him." Akai smiled genuinely earning smiles from his sister.

"Then that's fine with us, we can visit you, can't we?" Mairu said in an almost uncharacteristically hesitant tone.

"Of course you both can, come on let's exchange contact information I have to learn everything about my sisters again." Akai chuckled as they traded cell phones to enter each other's information.

X

X

X

X

"Before we get started there is something I want to know can you tell me about Izaya Orihara the man he was before becoming Akai Metsuki you see even though he never speaks about it I know that having no memories of his past bothers him." Kisuke said to Shiki and Akabayashi.

"Sure, but you might not like what you hear, Izaya Orihara wasn't the most well liked man in fact the people who did like him you can count on one hand. He enjoyed playing games with people, finding out what made them tick, their strengths and weaknesses, all the while putting them in situations to see how they react those circumstances are more often than not unpleasant." Shiki informed.

"He would set up things and watch the chaos unfold, even when he isn't involved in something he does know about it if there is information to be found he has it, however as devious and sociopathic he might be he was reliable in his own way and cared for those he truly loved in his own way." Akabayashi said.

"I see… thank you for telling me it doesn't change things between us though there are just some things about a person that does not change, he still loves knowledge and he can be sadistic at times, but I love him all the same besides I'm not all that easygoing myself he is the perfect person to be at my side." Kisuke smiled a rather feral scary smile that reminded Shiki and Akabayashi both that he was head of his Yakuza family for a reason this man was no pushover, not by a longshot.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Deciding to just directly talk to Izaya was the best choice Shinra, Shizuo, and Celty went inside the restaurant to join the reuniting family in the back.

"Oh and what do I owe the pleasure?" Akai asked as he saw them take the booth adjacent from the one he and his sisters were sitting in.

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I do want to stay friends Akai that is if you want to?" Shinra asked adjusting his glasses nervously.

"You should Akai-nii he was your friend all the way from middle school until you left two years ago." Mairu said. "Is that so? Very well I don't see why not so tell me all about you and we'll go from there." Akai said.

"Still fishing for information you haven't change, very well… oh well if you don't mind can we talk at my place there are some things that shouldn't be told in public." Shinra said as he has done some questionable things in his life.

"Oh I understand and I'll go just let me tell Kisuke first he gets so upset when I leave without telling him anything." Akai chuckled.

"What does he keep you on that short of a leash?" Shizuo commented as Akai's eyes narrowed in fury. "No, but maybe someone should put a muzzle on you, mutt." Akai retorted as he walked off before Shizuo could say another word.

"Shizuo what are you doing? We're trying to get our old friend back not piss him off so he will run away again!" Shinra shouted.

"Did that flea just call me a mutt?" Shizuo growled completely disregarding Shinra earning sighs from everyone.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Akai what's up I thought you were with your sisters?" Kisuke said as he felt Akai's arms drape across his shoulders as his lover's lithe body molded to his back.

"I'm heading over to Shinra's place to talk to him. He was an old friend all the way from middle school so he was worried about me all this time, maybe he can tell me about my past." Akai said softly playing no mind to Shiki and Akabayashi.

"Go ahead, but call me later to tell me the address so I can pick you up when you're ready." Kisuke said as Akai grinned, kissing him goodbye before leaving.

"So you are just going to let him go?" Shiki asked. "I'm not worried this Shinra sounds like he's just a friend besides as far as I can tell Izaya had no lovers to worry about as long as no one comes along to sweep my Akai off his feet I'm fine with him trying to rediscover his past." Kisuke smirked.

"If he did have a lover what would happen?" Akabayashi asked as he got a chilling smile as his answer. "I see…" Akabayashi murmured taking a sip of tea.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Nice place you have I could tell from the lab coat you wore you were a doctor of some sort so let me guess an underground doctor no wonder you didn't want to talk back at Russia Sushi." Akai chuckled as they now sat at Shinra's place though Mairu and Kururi decided to go home, promising to call later.

"I learned from my father and my own experiments, going through traditional and proper channels wasn't really my thing." Shinra said sheepishly.

"No you seem too out there for college and medical school… so middle school friends, huh." Akai smirked as he stretched out comfortably on Shinra's couch. He seemed at home here he must have been to Shinra's apartment a lot to not feel out of place or so Akai thought.

"Yep when I met you I knew something about you wasn't normal you had this obsession with humans as far back as I can remember. You would study people, their interactions, likes, dislikes, fears, aspirations, any information you could grasp, and then you would place them into scenarios to see how they would act, to see if any predictions you made would come true it was scary how right you were all the time." Shinra explained.

"Around high school was when you met Shizuo. I wanted you two to meet and become friends I knew with Shizuo's super strength you would find him fascinating so I introduced you two to each other." Shinra said in a rather sheepish way as Shizuo huffed in the corner he sat in while Celty handed him a glass of milk to calm him down.

"I take it that things did not go well?" Akai asked rising a slender brow. "Not one bit, we found him tearing apart the football (soccer) team and you thought it was amazing so you clapped."

"After introducing you Shizuo took one look at you and said you pissed him off, you said that it was too bad that you could have had fun together and began to laugh a bit that was when he threw a punch at you luckily you dodged him, but you did cut him across the chest with a switchblade, you were always fond of knives and sharp objects." Shinra chuckled.

"So he hated me as soon as he laid eyes on me, no other reason… I didn't kill his mother or sleep with his girlfriend… he hates me just because!" Akai exclaimed.

"Hey you've made my live hell after that louse always messing with my life I was right to hate you!" Shizuo yelled standing up from his seat.

"Oh but it was only after you said you hated me that I gave you a reason to do so, knowing myself I probably felt cheated somehow here's a guy who I just met hate me for no reason so I most likely decided to prove your hatred, I must have always been vindictive like that." Akai theorized stroking his chin.

"That does sound like you." Shinra commented with a bit of a chuckle. "Then everything is your fault then if you didn't give me a reason to retaliate I would have left you alone content with just learning about you through more peaceful interactions instead of violent ones." Akai said to Shizuo.

"What! You deranged lunatic you tried to cut my chest open!" Shizuo shouted. [That was after you threw the first punch… strangely enough he has a point he hasn't done anything bad to Shinra as far as I know to learn about him.] Celty commented.

"You can't agree with this bastard!" Shizuo growled. "Why not it makes sense, your horrible temper just decided to latch onto me as a stress reliever. As soon as you found out I could out maneuver you, you didn't fear harming me as you did others so that resulted in those fights we used to have from what you told me at Russia Sushi." Akai said folding his arms looking pleased with his theory.

"That explains a lot well that solves that mystery for years I was wondering why Shizuo continuously chased Izaya it makes so much sense now." Shinra grinned only for it to get wiped off his face with an angry glare from Shizuo.

"No I chase him to keep him out of causing trouble. You were an evil bastard that caused problems throughout the city someone had to put you in your place." Shizuo said to Akai.

"Oh you were being the good guy defending the city from a madman how selfless of you, playing superhero. So just how is it you knew that I was the cause of all the trouble from what I know there are plenty of criminals, gangs, and just all around bad people who could have been the cause." Akai remarked condescendingly.

"You used your mind games on people to dance to your tune, you may have not been directly involved, but I know you had something to do with it." Shizuo replied gritting his teeth trying to rein in his temper so as not to destroy Shinra's apartment.

"That sounds like paranoia to me, really I was some evil mastermind, some malevolent puppeteer that controlled people, and do you know how crazy that is. Maybe it's just your irrational hatred feeding these delusions. Look I had enough of this debate, I'm calling Kisuke to pick me up I do want to reconnect with you Shinra you seem like an interesting person, but leave your mutt outside next time." Akai said as he walked out the door his cell phone hand.

"That little bastard called me a mutt again!" Shizuo growled. "Think of it as an affectionate nickname." Shinra suggested.

"How dare that flea call me that? I am nothing like a dog!" Shizuo yelled. "_I'm afraid he is a bit right about it, Shizuo always claimed he could sniff out Izaya and he chases him like a dog would a cat_." Celty thought as her shoulders quivered as if she was giggling confusing the two men in the room.

All the while she had a very clear image of Izaya with cat ears and a tail being chased by Shizuo with dog ears and a tail all the while Shizuo was growling and barking, Izaya hissing and yowling.

"Celty are you alright?" Shinra asked. [Yes just thinking about something.] Celty replied she thought it was better to keep her thoughts to herself Shizuo looked pissed enough as is.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	5. Words of Wisdom

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara

X

X

* * *

X

X

It did not take too long for Kisuke to conclude his business then ride to Shinra's address however he thought it would be poor manners to just swing by and pick Akai up without speaking to Akai's friends so he went up to Shinra's apartment.

Once he reached the door he heard loud frustrated growls most likely made by that Shizuo Heiwajima and pleas for the blond to calm down that was that Shinra Kishitani from Shiki and Akabayashi told him Celty did not have a head so she could not speak, but she was probably trying to calm the irate sounding man as well.

"Alright what did Akai say this time?" Kisuke said as he came into the apartment seeing Akai calmly reclined on the couch composed as usual even though Shizuo held the coffee table over his head ready to pitch it at Akai while Shinra and Celty tried to calm the man down.

"Kisuke, why do you always blame me for things?" Akai pouted folding his arms like a disobedient spoiled child.

"You know how to push a person's buttons a bit too well at times in addition Shizuo Heiwajima's temper and hatred of Izaya Orihara is infamous so it does not take a genius to see you're the cause of this display." Kisuke replied.

"I love it when you sound all intelligent not like the passive idiot you pretend to be, it really gets me hot." Akai purred giving Kisuke a half-lidded smile earning blushes from everyone.

"I don't need to hear that." Shizuo grumbled as he decided to set down the coffee table back in its proper place.

"Anyway I'm here to pick you up Akai we need to find a hotel to stay at since we need to lay down the ground work for our alliance with the Awakusu." Kisuke said.

"You don't need a hotel just stay at Izaya's… er Akai's old apartment it's still there. A trust was set up in advance to keep things going just in case you went underground, your secretary Namie Yagiri has been taking care of things in your absence." Shinra informed.

"She must be a clever and dependable woman to have run things all this time, well she's overdue for a vacation and a raise I'd say. Come on Kisuke time to give my secretary some time off." Akai chuckled as Shinra gave them the address, both noticing it was in Shinjuku they also saw Shinra was making a strange face at what he said about this Namie Yagiri.

"I have your contact information Shinra since we'll be staying in Ikebukuro for a while we can have lunch tomorrow. I'll call you later to say when and where, see you." Akai said waving goodbye to Celty who waved back, glancing at Shizuo who only glared at him as he and Kisuke headed out the door.

"I can't believe it after two years he's back." Shinra smiled happy to know his friend is alive and well.

"But he's changed Shinra he's not the same. Hell he's even more annoying than the old Izaya." Shizuo snorted.

[Well his boyfriend seems nice and he appears to be able to rein Akai in you know to keep him out of trouble. Kisuke seems levelheaded enough.] Celty commented.

"I don't know there's something not right about that Kisuke guy, you heard the flea he said he pretends to be nice." Shizuo said his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Anyone who is in love with the flea and the flea loves in return can't be normal." He added.

"Shizuo give it a rest Akai hasn't been bothering you for two years and he doesn't look like he's going to pick it back up maybe you should make friends with him." Shinra sighed.

"So the previous years of torment are just going to be forgotten then? I should just forgive him?" Shizuo hissed his eye twitching in anger.

"There's nothing that can be done he doesn't even remember doing those things to you in a way to him your hate is irrational besides you spent a good ten years throwing beyond heavy objections that would kill normal people that doesn't make you all that innocent." Shinra said as for a moment he felt unafraid to say this to Shizuo, it did help that Celty was there, but he has thought about this for a long while.

"Look I think it's time to get over this feud or at least stop being so hostile you don't have to be best buddies, but can you try to be in the same area and not throwing things at him. I don't think he will continue where he left off as he stated he was going to return to Kyoto after his business is done so you need to let this go." Shinra said strongly.

Shizuo said nothing as he turned to Celty who was quiet this entire time. [He's right Shizuo maybe it's time to give up the chase.] Celty said referring to the old games Shizuo and Izaya played out on Ikebukuro's streets.

After reading this Shizuo said nothing once more as he turned around and left out the door as both Celty and Shinra slumped their shoulders in sadness and disappointment.

X

X

* * *

X

X

At the moment Shizuo did not know what he was feeling, he supposed he was feeling a bouquet of emotions he could identify the anger quite clearly since he pretty much always feel that particular emotion.

However there was also sadness probably because Celty who always seemed to be on his side is siding with Shinra, but he knows she loves the crazy underground doctor so he shouldn't be surprised.

There was and he hated to admit it fear, what if everyone was right about his vendetta with Izaya, what if he was the cause of it all and he was the one continuing the fights between them.

Yes, Izaya would seek him out, but that was mostly while he was bored or he just happened to run into him. Izaya never truly tried to kill him though he was capable of doing so on the other hand Shizuo would just go searching for Izaya.

He would try to kill Izaya purposely throwing objects that could kill a person at the man it was either through sheer luck or Izaya's skills that made him escape death. He could honestly say even as strong as he was or how hard he could hit a person he never tried to use his true strength on other people like he did Izaya.

It was as if he was unconsciously holding himself back from killing someone by mistake. "Damn it enough of this it's getting me nowhere I need to talk to someone about this, but I usually talk to Celty about these things." Shizuo sighed as suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Shizuo." Kadota said giving him a friendly easygoing wave however to the hat wearing man's shock Shizuo didn't just pass by him like usual he actually was heading over to him, which instantly put him on alert.

"Hey Kadota, can we talk?" Shizuo asked as Kadota nodded his head motioning him to follow him as they now sat in a deserted part of the park since it was being renovated so no one was around. To be honest now that Shizuo thought about it this was where he threw that van at that man the other day.

"So what's up Shizuo you never want to talk, well not to me anyway you mostly talk to Celty." Kadota said honestly.

"You might not know this, but Izaya is back." Shizuo said as Kadota nodded his head indicating that he knew the Dollars forums were filled to the brim with rumors and chatter about the infamous informant being back in town.

"Well he apparently has amnesia from what I understand he was found by this guy named Kisuke Kenichi, he's a Yakuza boss in Kyoto anyway they're lovers he's been there with this guy for the past two years, but that's not the important thing." Shizuo explained as Kadota's eyes widen in shock at the news.

"Izaya doesn't remember anything about his past, he doesn't remember all the chaos he caused me and other people. I still hate that louse, but to him I'm the bad guy since he thinks I'm just some crazy angry guy anyway Shinra and Celty both think of this as an opportunity to forgive him, to just forget all he's done, but I can't do that, letting him get away with what he's done without any punishment!" Shizuo growled.

"I know Izaya has done some terrible things in the past and you're right he shouldn't be allowed to get away with it, but we can't exactly punish a guy who doesn't remember doing the crime it would be like punishing an innocent person." Kadota paused gathering his thoughts.

"To this new Izaya it's like you're just being an asshole to him since he can't remember why you hate him, the old Izaya knew why you hated him and was fine with it since it was reciprocated, but this new one it's as if he just met you so just telling someone you just met you hate them is just crazy to him, it would be for anyone." Kadota said as he saw Shizuo flinch earning the blond a confused look.

Sighing Shizuo explained how he and Izaya met as the only one who truly knew the whole story was Shinra besides Izaya and himself.

"I see well I don't know what to say to make you feel better truth be told you were kind of asking for it, you told the guy you hated him on sight then tried to make him eat his own teeth of course he would retaliate." Kadota sighed.

"I'm not saying he should have made your life hell, but to someone like Izaya it was as if you were challenging him, with your strength and temper he couldn't resist the entertainment value you would provide someone like him who loves seeing people react to his manipulations." Kadota explained as Shizuo sat there and quietly listened.

"So do you think I should forgive and forget?" Shizuo asked getting angry. "That's your decision however unless Izaya gets his memories back and starts his old ways again then there is no reason to continue the fights and the hatred. If he's not causing problems anymore all you're doing is just carrying a one-sided grudge and to everyone around you it will make you look like the bad guy." Kadota said in a pacified manner.

"I guess you're right you're good at this, you know giving advice calming people down and with someone like me that's incredible." Shizuo chuckled earning a smile from Kadota.

"With the friends I have, I have no choice, but to be calm and cool headed to keep them under control." Kadota said.

"Speaking of friends that weird girl Erika is going to flip out once she hears Izaya is back with a male lover, she's always going on about that yaoi and BL stuff." Shizuo sighed remembering the girl was depressed that Izaya was gone because the other half of her perfect real life BL couple was missing and she kept asking him if he missed Izaya.

"Oh, but for the wrong reasons she might not take it well that Izaya is with someone else she's convince you two should hook up on the other hand it might fill her head with delusions of this being some kind of love triangle, damn it now I'm actually thinking about this, I need to do a better job at tuning her out." Kadota sighed earning a laugh from Shizuo.

"Thanks Kadota we don't talk enough, but you're a good friend." Shizuo said with a smile as he got up and waved goodbye to Kadota feeling better about things almost as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Why continue hating Izaya if the man you hate no longer hates you and won't cause you problems, it's wasted energy and effort besides Izaya said that he was planning on leaving anyway what was his plan, was he going to chase after Izaya just to continue things as they were, he doubt this new Izaya was even interested.

If he had to think about it he was the one who was causing problems now, the property damage he did was his burden alone, his responsibility so maybe if settle things with Izaya he might be less angry, he might even throw less vending machines as a result, maybe it was worth a shot he was certain Tokyo's city maintenance services would be happier knowing this.

"Maybe when he invites Shinra to lunch I could stop by and try to get along with Izaya, but first I need to apologize to him and Celty." Shizuo murmured as he made his way home.

"Hell I might even be able to get along with him if he doesn't act like his old self." Shizuo chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at his own thoughts.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	6. Some Things Remain the Same

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So this is where I lived before I lost my memories, well at least I know I was successful this is rather upscale apartment complex." Akai said to Kisuke who merely chuckled at his lover, remembering the one-sided argument of when they decided to move to a larger apartment it being one-sided since he just nodded his head and smile.

He learned early on that if Akai wanted something he would get it, he was very persuasive either through his tricky word play that would have you ensnared in seconds or his sensual body language would just have you too flustered to put up a fight.

"So shall we?" Kisuke smirked as he and Akai made their way inside where they reached an elevator with some sort of keypad and intercom system on it suddenly Akai's vision began to swim.

"Akai are you alright?" Kisuke asked concern written all over his face as he steadied his swaying lover although all Akai could hear was white noise as Akai began to see a vision of himself dressed in all black clothing and a fur-trimmed coat humming some sort of tune as he pushed in a code.

As if possessed Akai walked over to the keypad and entered in a code that opened the elevator to his and Kisuke's shock, "You know the code?" Kisuke asked softly as Akai grabbed the side of his head.

"I guess so it was strange I could see myself entering the code to the elevator." Akai sighed. "Well at least we don't have to wait for the secretary to let us up." Kisuke said trying to seem upbeat as they went into the elevator to the penthouse Izaya once lived in.

Steeling himself Akai calmly knocked on the door as he heard a rather monotone voice speaking from behind it, "One moment please." Namie said as she opened the door and her eyes widen in shock.

"About time where the hell have you been?" Namie asked as she leaned against the door crossing her arms, annoyance clear on her face.

"You must be Namie Yagiri we have a lot to explain to you may we please come in?" Kisuke smiled charmingly as he was a bit disappointed his devil may care smile was ineffective as she just moved to let them enter.

"Why bother asking you live here, Izaya." Namie muttered. "Not for a long time and I doubt I will after a couple of weeks Ms. Yagiri there are things you need to know." Akai said as Namie was immediately on guard by the formal way Izaya spoke to her as he quickly explained what happened two years ago.

"So amnesia, well I always knew you would get into trouble one of these days." Namie sighed. "So he was always a troublemaker then." Kisuke chuckled earning an elbow into his ribs.

"Do you know of my movements that day two years ago it might shed some light on what happened to me?" Akai asked.

"Well… Akai you had a meeting with this Yakuza group that operated in Kyoto." Namie replied as their eyes widen in shock.

"Can you tell us the name of the group please?" Kisuke asked softly his head held down as his bangs covered his eyes as Akai grasped his hand to calm him.

"The Kenichi Branch I think was the name, to be honest when you didn't answer my calls I thought the meeting just ran long then word got out of the hit on the leader of the group I immediately called Mr. Shiki, the Awakusu investigated the incident, but there was no trace of you we just assumed you were either taken or you went into hiding." Namie explained.

"However after two years of no communication we were beginning to think you were killed that was until now, Mr. Shiki told me you were in Kyoto." Namie said.

"Yes, I decided to go with Kisuke to Kyoto I had no memories to speak of and my instincts were telling me going to the police was a bad idea, I guess I've always skirted on the wrong side of the law." Akai chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

"A bit of an understatement so I can assume you're not going to take the reins again." Namie said.

"I created an extensive network in Kyoto. In retrospect it was no wonder it was so easy to do, I've done this before." Akai said as he looked around his old setup he chuckled how similar it was to the one he had in Kyoto the only difference was he added crimson to his decor, some things about a person is carried with you no matter the circumstances.

"I guess I will be looking for a new job then." Namie sighed as she was not looking forward to trying to find a job that paid as well as this one did.

"Not necessarily I will need someone competent to look after things here in Tokyo since Kisuke will be allying with the Awakusu, so you can continue to do things as you have before except I will be taking the bulk of the work back. I can safely say the Awakusu was managing the information gathering from their network of informants." Akai said as Namie nodded her head.

"Good I'll sift through the things I've missed in the last two years and update everything I can already see they were not as good at fishing for information or organizing." Akai sighed as he saw the files on the computer were out of date, as well as the few papers scattered about his desk.

"For one thing I had to set up a different account on your computer and laptop no one was able to bypass your encryptions and passwords… I hate to admit it, but no one was as good as you when it came to being an informant those other guys I had to deal with were average at best, luckily that Kida kid and his girlfriend Saki helped out as well." Namie sighed making some tea.

"Who are they, do they work for me?" Akai asked. "Oh right I guess I will have to explain, you have a rather complicated history with those two." Namie quickly went into detail on what back history she knew.

"I see I was quite a bastard then, even I wouldn't have allowed the girl to be injured that badly to entrap and manipulate a leader of a gang, besides how old were they… middle school kids… the more I learn about myself the less I want to know." Akai sighed rubbing his temples plopping down into the swivel chair at his desk.

"Hey now you've changed you're not that person anymore and now that you know you can make amends if you so wish. I'll help you anyway I can." Kisuke said as he pulled Akai out of the chair and hugged him tightly.

"What would I do without you, Kisuke? Ms. Yagiri will you call in both Kida and Saki I wish to start repairing the damaged Izaya Orihara has done afterward we will be discussing some repayment for your services." Akai said as Namie looked a bit shocked but complied.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Well I heard on the net that you were back in town, what did the Awakusu found the rock you hidden yourself under?" Kida huffed as Saki placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Believe it or not Izaya doesn't remember anything, he has amnesia for the last two years he's taken the identity of Akai Metsuki." Namie said as the two young adults looked alarmed by the revelation.

"What are you alright, Izaya?" Saki asked she was clearly worried for her absentee guardian. "You're too kind my dear and please call me Akai." Akai chuckled humorlessly.

"Wait I know that name isn't Akai Metsuki the second in command of the Kenichi Yakuza Branch out of Kyoto I heard you would put people in hospitals and mental wards for doing anything to upset your leader and lover Kisuke Kenichi!" Kida exclaimed as if he in front of a celebrity.

"I see my reputation precedes me, oh and I would like to introduce you to my leader and lover Kisuke Kenichi." Akai smirked as three pairs of eyes locked onto Kisuke who only smiled and waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Of course you called his Kisuke and seemed quite close I should have made the connection." Namie sighed slightly, she had a feeling Izaya or rather Akai batted for the other team, once he got over his obsession with "humans" and was able to establish a relationship it seemed he went for men.

"Anyway I asked Ms. Yagiri to call you all hear to discuss repayment for all your services over the years that kind of dedication should be rewarded so I took the liberty of wiring some money into your accounts it should be quite sufficient." Akai said as they all grabbed their phones to check their bank accounts.

A few seconds later Saki and Namie gasped at the amount of money in their account while Kida's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out onto the floor murmuring, "So… many…zeros…"

"Oh he didn't even get to hear of the all expenses paid vacation I'm paying for." Akai mocked pouted as Saki soon joined Kida on the floor fainting with a huge smile on her face.

"If this is how you are without memories do us all a favor and stay this way, oh Seiji you and I are going to take a romantic getaway if I can manage to get that little harlot away from you." Namie said going into fantasy mode.

"Quite an interesting group of people you hired." Kisuke said sweat dropping. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Akai snickered as he sat down in his chair giving into the urge to swirl about his chair crackling madly.

"I can see they fit in quite well with your strange personality my dear." Kisuke sighed looking at all the weird people in the room wondering how sad it must be the sanest person in the room.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter to be honest it was fun to write and as you can see Akai is on his way to regain his memories and an important clue as to what happened to him the day he lost his memories is revealed.


	7. For Better or For Worse

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Mm… oh that's right we decided to stay in my old apartment for a while," Akai moaned softly waking in a strange yet familiar place.

He glanced down at Kisuke who was sleeping softly beside him, seeing his lover's peaceful face made a slight upturn of his lips.

"I wonder if there is food in kitchen I would hate to leave out to get food," Akai murmured slipping out of bed, wearing only Kisuke's black dress shirt, the ends brush down to the middle of his thighs.

It was weird walking around an apartment that seemed pretty much identical to his home in Kyoto, a few differences here and there, but for the most part it was as if he never left home.

"Amnesia can be quite complex just being in Tokyo is making me feel all sorts of déjà vu," Akai sighed running his fingers through his tousled hair. He padded into the kitchen, looking into the refrigerator to find food inside.

Briefly remembering Namie frequented the apartment to work, he assumed that is why the food was there.

"Either we have similar taste or she bought the food the same day Mr. Shiki must have told her of my arrival. Well it doesn't matter at least I don't have to try to find a grocery store," Akai smiled going to work on breakfast.

About a half an hour later a sleepy-eyed Kisuke came down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. It was obvious the smell of food woke him up or he would still be in bed.

"Hello lover it seems that the scent of delicious food has awaken you like usual. How are you a multi-billionaire with a successful business and head of a powerful Yakuza family with such a lazy attitude?" Akai raised a slender brow rose in mock inquisitiveness.

It was a game they always played in the mornings Akai would comment on Kisuke's laziness and Kisuke would sweet-talk Akai, stroking his ego.

"Well when you have an amazingly intelligent and efficient lover then it's not necessary to be any of those things, they have you covered," Kisuke replied cheekily, grinning all the while sitting at one of the long couches in the living room.

"Flattering will get you nowhere Kisuke," Akai smirked placing a plate in front of Kisuke on the coffee table.

"Except into your pants," Kisuke chuckled throatily pulling Akai into a deep kiss.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kisuke asked watching through hooded eyes when Akai slide beside him, holding a plate of his own after setting two cups of tea in front of them.

Kisuke's eyes drifted to Akai's long lean legs causing Akai to roll his eyes good-naturedly.

"Eyes up here perv… for today you are going to check on your Tokyo offices located here, the legitimate one, they are expecting you around eleven o'clock. While we're there we can take care of that little problem I discovered."

"After that you have a meeting with Mr. Shiki around two o'clock then you are free for the rest of the day this is supposed to be a vacation after all," Akai smiled, taking a sip of tea.

Biting into a forkful of food Kisuke chewing slowly relishing in the taste before glancing over at Akai, "Oh yes that problem, I'm sure you can handle it unsurprisingly. So what are you doing after the inspection? I imagine you have something planned with that Shinra guy."

"Yes Shinra and I are having lunch after we take a look around Ken Technologies. You'll be with Mr. Shiki so you won't be too bored without me," Akai chuckled.

"But I won't have your pretty face to stare at," Kisuke whined pouting at his lover.

It was a bit hard to tell if he was serious or not he however earned a swat to the arm from Akai either way.

"Come on let's get dressed I don't think Ms. Namie would appreciate us being half naked when she comes in for work," Akai grabbed the now finished plates and cups, taking them into the kitchen to clean.

"Yeah, about that… what's with that woman most of them react to my charms?" Kisuke questioned sounding as if he was offended.

"Oh she's in love with her younger brother and him alone she doesn't get swayed by other men's good looks or charms," Akai replied shrugging his shoulders snickering at the unnerved expression on Kisuke's face.

"You're kidding! Wow what a head case, and I have a feeling those other two people who work for you are just as crazy in their own way," Kisuke sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I guess my old self liked to surround himself with the bizarre. It certainly makes things more entertaining. Why do you think I like you so much?" Akai ran up the stairs knowing that little comment would make Kisuke give chase.

Akai peered over his shoulder laughing at seeing Kisuke run after him to punish him for that remark.

An hour or so later Namie came into the apartment to see her boss and her lover making out on the couch it was a bit disconcerting for her.

"Ahem," Namie cleared her throat to get their attention. "Oh Ms. Namie I am sorry about that I didn't expect you to come in until ten o'clock," Akai apologized getting up from Kisuke's lap.

"It is ten o'clock, but you seemed to be preoccupied so it's understandable. It's just strange to see you act like that," Namie smirked causing Akai to blush earning a small chuckle from woman.

She never seen Izaya act like a normal human being before, she rather liked this version of him though she kept this thought to herself.

"Well I already took the liberty of reorganizing and updating our network so it working at optimal efficiency. I even have you have this laptop set up for you to have near top level access to things and to communicate with me back in Kyoto," Akai explained pointing to her desk.

Namie in her shock just wordlessly nodded her head in understanding.

"On my desk are new cell phones and tablets for Kida and Saki so they can keep their information organize and communicate. And don't worry about security I personally designed the firewalls and encryptions to protect the network," Akai explained.

"You work fast you got all this done in a few hours," Namie commented.

"Well I sent Kai and Kei to get the hardware, the software on the other hand was easy to do since I'm not new at this," Akai smiled.

"Anyway Kisuke and I will be out for most of the day. I will trust you to complete all tasks on your own so I won't be over your shoulder I believe you would prefer that," Akai grabbed his coat that was hung up by the door.

"Don't work too hard Ms. Namie," Kisuke laughed leaving behind Akai. "I guess this won't be so bad after all, much better than filing useless stuff all day," Namie murmured to herself.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Hmm… what's wrong Akai?" Kisuke inquired coming out of their SUV in front of the Ken Technologies Tokyo headquarters.

Turning in the direction Akai was looking in he locked eyes with one Shizuo Heiwajima, another man he did not recognize along with a young blonde woman.

He was a man of average height, dark brown dead locks, and wore glasses quite unassuming however the woman was his opposite in that manner.

She shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes, she wore a skin-tight body suit that left her cleavage exposed indicating a little cross-shaped scar on her left breast.

"Hello there Heiwajima, how are you this fine day? And who are your friends?" Kisuke greeted trying to be polite.

"This is Tom Tanaka and Vorona," Shizuo replied simply his eyes never straying from Akai's crimson gaze, to which made Kisuke inwardly annoyed though he was careful to not let it show on his face.

"Are these friends of Shizuo-sempai?" Vorona eyed Akai and after a moment or two she began to grin then squeal like a fan girl.

"You are Akai Metsuki, yes?" She skipped over to Akai's side, her hands clasped together staring at Akai imploringly.

"Yes I am," Akai asked cautiously he could tell this woman was quite strong from the way she carried herself, she is a fighter.

After receiving her answer Vorona out of nowhere pulled out a small pad and pen, presenting them to Akai.

"I wish to have your autograph! Shizuo-sempai told me violence is bad. I do wish to fight you, but he showed me another way to show appreciation," Vorona beamed her eyes twinkling in hero worship.

"A fan how nice of course you can have my autograph," Akai smiled taking the pad noticing the other signatures written before signing his own.

Surveying the previous signatures Akai saw there was Shizuo's name, Celty's name, a person called Simon Brezhnev, and Anri Sonohara.

"So you get people who you view as strong to sign their names in this pad?" Akai blinked in confusion. "Yes, I heard of your reputation and saw your fight on the internet you are very strong," Vorona replied.

"Why thank you and if you wish to spar with me I see no reason not to, one must keep their skills sharp," Akai winked at Vorona who looked thrilled at the prospect of fighting against Akai much to Shizuo's dismay.

The older blonde was trying to rid of her fighting addiction not make it worse. "By the way you never said why you were here," Shizuo murmured to Akai who merely gave him a cool gaze.

"Oh I own Ken Technologies so I thought I would drop by the Tokyo offices," Kisuke replied.

"That's a coincidence we're on a job to your offices. One of your employees has managed to get himself in a bit of debt," Tom sighed.

A brief moment of silent communication has passed between Akai and Kisuke before Akai asked, "His name wouldn't happen to be Kenta Hondo would it?" Suddenly all mirth faded from Kisuke's eyes.

"Yes that's the guy," Tom replied a bit uneasy seeing how the friendly expression Kisuke wore on his face vanished and Akai who he knew was once the notorious Izaya Orihara since Shizuo had explained what happened yesterday to both him and Vorona.

"We'll hand him over to you once we have a little chat. You're more than welcomed to come along," Akai leered mischievously.

"Please I wish to see Akai in action his methods are infamous and must be studied," Vorona pleaded to Tom practically begging to go along after noticing Tom's hesitance.

"No harm will come to any of you," Kisuke smiled reassuringly.

"Fine let's go," Tom relented, after all he had Shizuo and Vorona with him besides he wasn't the one Kisuke and Akai seemed pissed off at.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"If you would wait here in the conference room we'll have Kenta brought here in a few moments," Kisuke sat down at the head of the conference table while Akai had already left to retrieve Kenta.

Moments later Akai arrived with a clearly frightened Kenta, they could hear the soft pleas from the man.

They all wondered what happened between getting the man and bringing him to the conference room.

"Hello Mr. Hondo do you know who I am?" Kisuke asked deceivingly pleasant.

"Y…Yes Mr. Kenichi… I… do," Kenta stammered, jumping in shock when Akai closed and locked the door.

"Then you know why you are here?" Kisuke spoke sounding less and less congenial the more he spoke.

"Yes… I… d…do… s…sir," Kenta replied.

"Good then where is my money Mr. Hondo?" Kisuke said emotionlessly, his once bright emerald eyes turned cold almost poisonous looking.

"Do not bother to lie, I already have been investigating your banking history, you didn't cover your tracks well."

"Though I must admit trying to shift the blame on another employee by using their access card and user account was a stroke of genius too bad you failed in destroying with the security footage," Akai stated coldly standing behind the fearful man.

"I thought you were smarter than that, but desperation can make a person sloppy. Now here's the deal you return the money, I will only fire you, I will be pressing charges, and give you a boon."

"Instead of leaving here in one piece I assume you know of my reputation," Kisuke remarked not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Then I will hand you over to Mr. Tanaka and his associates who came all this way to speak with you. I'm sure that is why you tried to steal my money in the first place," Kisuke said with Kenta nodding his head in affirmation.

"However what my dear Kisuke did not mention was what I was going to do to you," Akai whispered in Kenta's ear, one of his blades kissing the tender skin of his neck.

"I think leaving a few scars will serve by way of a reminder not to take what isn't yours," Akai smiled sweetly.

In a blink of an eye Akai had cut into the man's fresh in several spots making sure they weren't lethal, but would leave scars, careful in avoid the man's face.

Kenta had already passed out in fear half-way through the process. "He's all yours Mr. Tanaka I know I do not have to tell you, what occurred was confidential," Kisuke sneered icily.

"Yeah don't worry, provided that the bastard arranges something with my boss then it is fine," Tom replied.

"Good come along Akai we have to inspect the building, you have a lunch date to keep," Kisuke chuckled, his friendly expression back on his face.

"I'm sure you can see yourselves out," He gave a lazy wave leaving the room.

"It was nice meeting you both, bye for now Vorona-chan we'll meet up to set up that spar another time," Akai chuckled at the grinning blonde girl waving goodbye to the crimson-eyed man who left the room following behind his lover.

"You know I'm surprised Shizuo you managed to be in the same room as him and not destroy the place," Tom commented watching Shizuo leave with the unconscious man onto his shoulder.

"I promised to make an effort not to lose it around him besides he wasn't acting like his old self… kind of," Shizuo muttered a bit confused.

He knew the old Izaya was rather knife-happy, but he never witness him using them in this manner before.

"Akai-sama is very good to be able to do all this damage and not kill him. He will not die of blood loss, but will still scar," Vorona said as they both noticed the honorific to Akai's name.

Glaring down at Kenta they could see what she was talking about, the man would have scars all over his chest and arms.

Akai was careful to avoid any major arteries, but made sure the man felt quite a bit of pain without dying, the work of a true sadist.

"I think he might be worse off with the amnesia," Tom murmured leaving the building gathering a few stares from the people they passed on the way out.

"We'll see. He hasn't started any trouble like he used to," Shizuo sighed not knowing whether or not he should hope that the old Izaya would remain forgotten.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Took a while to update sorry about that. I really have nothing else to say other than I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who gave attention to this story.


End file.
